Hey Stoopid(альбом Элиса Купера)
Исполнитель:Элис Купер Жанр:рок Лейбл:Epic Records Год:1991 Треклист 1. Hey Stoopid 04:34 2. Love's a Loaded Gun 04:11 3. Snakebite 04:33 4. Burning Our Bed 04:34 5. Dangerous Tonight 04:41 6. Might as Well Be on Mars 07:09 7. Feed My Frankenstein 04:42 8. Hurricane Years 03:58 9. Little by Little 04:35 10. Die for You 04:16 11. Dirty Dreams 03:29 12. Wind-Up Toy 05:27 Тексты песен 1. HEY STOOPID Hey bro, take it slow You ain't livin' in a video You're flying low with a high velocity No doubt, you're stressin' out That ain't what rock n' roll's about Get off that one way trip down lonely street Now i know you've been kicked around You ain't alone in this ugly town You stick a needle in your arm You bite the dust, you buy the farm Chorus: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey stoopid What ya tryin' to do Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey stoopid They win you lose Hey, hye, hey, hey, hey stoopid C'mon girl, it's a better day Get your foot out of that grave Don't let that one love tear your world apart C'mon babe, kick that stuff Show the street it ain't so tough Quit lyin' around with a crippled, broken heart Now i know you've been seeing red Don't put a pistol to your head sometimes your answer's heaven sent Your way is so damn permanent Chorus This ain't your daddy talkin' You know, i know Your story ain't so shocking You know, i know Blow some steam C'mon and scream Chorus 2. LOVE'S A LOADED GUN Somebody saw you at the station You had your suitcase in your hand You didn't give no information You walked off with another man I'm alwaays standing in the shadows, baby I watched you ugive yourself away You take them home into your bedroom You had another busy day I tried to look the other way and fake it You push me to the limits I can't take it Chorus: One down, one to go Just another bullet in the chamber Sometimes love's a loaded gun Red lights, stop and go Whatcha gonna do when yo play with danger Sometimes love's a loaded gun And it shoots to kill Someday they'll put me in a squad card Someday they'll throw away the key But 'til that day i'll be a mad dog Cuz that's what you taught me to be You looked into the eyes of men above you I ws the one who really tried to love you Chorus Pull the trigger I tried to look the other way and fake it You know, you push me right to the limit I can't take it Chorus Somebody saw you at the station 3. SNAKEBITE Somebody better shake you Somebody better turn your head around I'm scratching like a wild cat I'm spitting fire on the ground You got my venom running thru ya Ain't gonna let you run off wild Chorus: I'm snakebite I'm your only man Snakebite is your lover You'll never hide, baby understand Snakebite drags you under I'm snakebite They call me snakebite Nobody gonna take you Nobody gonna touch your rebel skin I'll break 'em like a matchstick Cuz baby that's the kind of mood i'm in My face is tattooed on your shoulder Your name is scratched into my bike, yeah Chorus You got my venom runnin' thru ya If you're gonna run Go running scared, i'm right behind ya Chorus 4. BURNING OUR BED Baby, don't you shed a tear for me I wouldn't want to waste your time You talked a lot of trash and ya lied to me But babe, you never even tried Oh, oh, oh You can hold my heart for ransom But you'll never own my soul Chorus: Baby, i might lose my mind Maybe i might lose my head But one thing i'll never do Is swallow my pride crawlin' back to you Baby, i'm burning our bed There used to be a time when you were everything My flame thru the night You got me hot Then you blew me out Like this match i'm about to light Oh, oh, oh You can tear my heart to pieces Left me standing in the cold Baby, i might lose my mind Maybe i might lose my head One thing i gotta do Is torch those sheets and pillows too Baby, i'm burning out bed Well, i used to think your were so fine How could i be so blind Oh, oh, oh I'm freem But i'm alone Chorus Sometimes a man can bleed Baby, i'm burning our bed Chorus 5. DANGEROUS TONIGHT Take another bite It'll be alright What's wrong will soon feel right Dangerous tonight Take another sip Let it kiss your lips And let a little drip on your thighs If you let me i'll untie your sensuality I'll open up your heart and satisfy my greed Chorus: I'm dangerous, i'm a dying breed Poisonous like a centipede I'm capable of the foulest deed Dangerous at night I'm dangerous like a razorback Deadly like a heart attack Well, i don't bend and i don't crack Dangerous tonight Take another turn The rules have all been burned And you've got tricks to learn Dangerous tonight Play another role Try and lose control And stain your soul to red from white In my mind, oh, a million voices tell me no It's prime crime time and i gotta let it go I'm dangerous like a broken glass I'm a flesh fanatic psychopath I can cause you pain and make it last Dangerous tonight I'm dangerous when the sun goes down So cross yourself, don't fool around I'll drag your heart into the ground Dangerous tonight If you let me i'll untie your sensuality I'll open up your heart and satisfy my greed Chorus I'm dangerous like a broken glass I'm a blood bubonic psychopath I can cause you pain and make it last Dangerous tonight 6. MIGHT AS WELL BE ON MARS The city streets are wet with rain tonight Taxi drivers swerve from lane to lane A lonely guitar man playin' down the hall Midnight blues comin' through the walls I tried to call you on the telephone I left it off the hook Just to hear it ring You told me you were better off alone I never knew that tears could stain I'm on the roof and i'm starin' at the stars Lookin' down at all the cars I can see you In the window of your favorite corner bar But to reach you is just too far And i might as well be on Mars The city seems so old and grey and beat It closes in and makes me wanna suffocate And you just live across the street But that's a billion miles away You've turned my world into a dark and lonely place Like a planet lost in space, my light is fadin' I'd cross the universe to be right where you are But i'm right in your backyard And i might as well be on Mars Chorus: I might as well be on Mars You can't see me I might as well be the man on the moon You can't hear me Oh, can you feel me so close And yet so far Baby, i might as well be on Mars Baby, i can't fly If I could I'd come down to ya Maybe i should try I'm on the roof and I'm starin' at the stars Lookin' down at all lthe cars I can see you In the window of your favorite corner bar But to reach is just too far And i might as well be on Mars Chorus 7. FEED MY FRANKENSTEIN Well, i ain't evil, i'm just good lookin' Start a little fire, and baby start cookin' I'm a hungry man But i don't want pizza I'll blow down your house And then i'm gonna eat ya Bring you to a simmer Right on time Run my greasy fingers Up your greasy spine Chorus: Feed my Frankenstein Meet my libido He's a psycho Feed my Frankenstein Hungry for love And it's feeding time You don't want to talk So baby shut up And let me drink the wine from your fur tea cup Velcro candy, sticky sweet Make my tattoos melt in the heat Well, i ain't no veggie Like my flesh on the bone Alive and lickin' on your ice cream cone Chorus 8. HURRICANE YEARS I got a ticket to to nowhere I got no respect for the law I got no use 'cause it's all abuse It's the cutting edge of the saw Ain't got no tiime for the future Ain't got no time for the past I'm running up a down escalator I'm going nowhere fast I'm hanging on like a spider Blowing in the wind This storm's gonna tear a hole Right thru this web i'm in Chorus: Thunder lightning The wind outside is so damn frightening But it's alright, all right Stand clear You're living in the hurricane years In the hurricane years I've been thru major destruction I've seen thru terrorists' eyes Sometimes i feel no emotion Sometimes i break down and cry I need to walk on a wire I need a layer of skin I need a preacher breathing fire To burn away my sins And i can't help the victims On the side of the road And i can't stop the cyclone That's about to explode Chorus Turn my eyes to heaven Watching all the clouds roll by I see the blood moon rising I know i'm way too young to die Chorus 9. LITTLE BY LITTLE Black leather gloves and your lipstick shines Bright as moonlight glows My wildest rose cuts so fine and deep It hurts but never shows You're bad, you're so hardcore Pull me down here on the killing floor Chorus: Little by little we cross the line Little by little the ties that bind Little by little by little by little Little by little tonight Your sugar tongue speaks hot and sweet Lying just for fun Push and shove Sex is sex But honey, love is love We're not sick insane Just another lovers' game Chorus I'm all undone My pretty one Don't slap my face Unless you kiss me (CHORUS) You beg and you cry for more You pull me down here on the killing floor Chorus 10. DIE FOR YOU A hundred numbers on my wall Some with names i sometimes call I drop a coin and watch it fall Tryin' to get connected to you A thousand hours all alone My softest pillow turns hard as stone This is the longest night on my own Lying here thinking of you Sometimes i shake my head And laugh to myself I'd like to start again with somebody else I'm like a broken toy forgotten on the shelf Chorus: Baby, i could have been someone I could have been something It would have been nothing to die for you Baby, you're going to need me You'd better believe me It would have been easy to die for you A million memories flood my brain Drown my sorrow Kill my pain Whets my thirst for you again Just another night to get thru All my neighbors scream for quiet at my door Shattered glass and torn up photos on the floor Well, i couldn't stand to see your pictures anymore Chorus These cuts are deep but you plead innocent Are you hell or are you heaven-sent You're much to cold to know how much You meant to me, yeah A billion tear drops fallen from my eyes But it's just a joke now And i'm laughing at your lies You mae me hard as rock and now i realize Chorus 11. DIRTY DREAMS Well, i wake up burnin' in a soaking sweat My pillows are drippin' and the sheets are wet I jump out of bed and i turn on the light This happens to me every night Sometimes you turn into a snake with long black hair Then you turn into an angel, blonde and fair You can turn yourself blue and i don't care You can change your look You can change your race But it's always your touch And always your face Chorus: Dirty dreams How you wanna do me Dirty dreams Let me get thru Dirty dreams A triple x-rated movie starring me and you Well, i close my eyes And you open your lips There's a shock from my head to my fingertips I fall thru a hole cuz i can't get a grip The room starts to spin and the world starts to turn My heart catches fire and my bed starts to burn Dirty dreams How you wann do me Dirty Dreams Anything for you, babe Dirty Dreams Technicolor movie starring me and you Make my dreams come true Shake my nights Rattle my sleep Roll mye eyes, I'm in too deep Chorus 12. WIND-UP TOY Voices come from down the hall In my room all painted white I have my bat and rubber ball I like to sleep with them at night But now i'm all smiles The good little shots must be winning Yes, they crank my dial My motor is stalled but my wheels are still spinning Daddy won't discuss me What a state i must be Mommy couldn't stand living with a wind-up toy All my friends live on the fllor Tiny legs and tiny eyes They're free to crawl under the door And, and someday soon so will i But now i'm all smiles These good little shots must be working I'm so happy now Look, my fingers don't shake and my head isn't jerking Daddy won't discuss me What a pain i must be Mommy couldn't stand having such a wound-up boy Doctors want to check me Poke me and dissect me What do they expect? Feelings froma wound-up toy? I don't think so 17m just a wound-up toy I'm just a wind-up toy I'm lost in a nightmare Shiny white halls Drawing rats on the wall Solitary confinement Chained in a cell Got my own private hell Preacher crucifies me Warden wants to fry me I was never young Never just a little boy Daddy won't discuss me What a pain i must be Mama couldn't stand having such a wound-up boy I'm just a wind-up toy I'm a wind-up toy I'm just a wind-up toy I'm just a wind-up toy Категория:Рок Категория:Элис Купер Категория:Альбомы Категория:1990-е